lord_of_the_bumsfandomcom-20200215-history
James
James is a character of in Lotb and in Lotbis he is the best friend and constant compaion of Chris. His buissness failed along with chris' and they both became bums and live long friends. James is the reason that Chris got into the bussiness and made his money he felt he owed telling Chris since Chris had saved his life. Childhood James grew up in a rich neighborhood as a child he was taught by his father the martial arts from a young age. His family was weird though matts dad thought the important part of being batman was the money so his dad often went out at night to fight crime and while he was skilled at martial arts he was nevere able to fight crime succesfully. His mother would often entertain gentleman callers while his dad was out and as a result of that James had many half brothers and sisters. When his mom found out she was pregnant she would drug his dad and say the next morning they had sex. When James got older his mom tasked him with the duty of drugging his dad for 10 bucks. Besides that his mom was a drunk and would often use her money to do things to people or make people do things. An example was one time that she was drunk she tried to get the maid to sleep with James but when James refused becasue she was 65 his mom paid her to sleep with the dog which she did. James grew up going to private school and often got in fights at school since people were jeoulous that his dad was so rich from the snack pack industry. James would always end up in the principles office but he would always detroy the other student. James always dream of being a mixed martial artist and he begged his dad for lessons. He went to professional lessons but got nothing out of them but he learned a lot of techniques paying a hobo to beat him up. When he was doing this another hobo came over and helped him train and focus his energy ( which james would later coin bunergy). James trained with this mysterious bum for awhile but one night James trained with him into the night and james' dad came by when they were sparing. James' dad thought james was getting attacked and killed the bum in his super hero costume and swooped up Matt. Matt became a better and better fighter over the years and would dress up like his dad to get his dads back to make sure he didnt get hurt. One night a group of thugs were hurting a lady so james' swooped in james stayed back to survey the situation to see if he would need to interfere. He then saw a crazy sight his mom was naked on a dirty matress getting gang banged by some bikers. James' dad swooped in and she yelled "DONT INTERFERE!" Dans dad did not heed the warning and hit one of the bikers that was in her and used his knife to cut off his cock which exploded in blood. The other bikers pounced on him and started beating him up. James swung down and started fighting the bikers the best he could and james' dad grabbed one of their guns and started shooting them. James sprayed some sleep gas at them so that some of them knocked out and it looked like him and his dad would make it out but a half asleep biker grabbed his gun and shout his dad in the chest. The bullet lodged in his chest because his armor had been torn off by the bikers. James ran to his dad threw off his mask and started sobbing. James' dad told him whatever he does he wants to be happy with the company james' dad then gave james his will saying that he wanted james to have the company. James then left leaving his mom on the street. James forver blamed his mom for his dad dieing and never talked much to her again. His mom eventually sued over the company but james was able to keep it because of the will that his dad had left. James moved out with the money from the company and aspired to become the mma champion like he had always wanted delegating his responsiblities to others. James kept crime fighting to keep up his fighting skills. He was eventually undefeated in mma and was slated to face the champion. The match was interfered in and James was left temporarily paralized he became so furious that he had lost the champoinship that he began obsesivly training at first by himself and then with Chris who had saved his life against the man who had interfered Vodak. James could not wait to attack Vodak and attacked him by himself but he had not trained long enough and many of his bones were broken, Vodak was later beaten by Chris and James hired people to help him recover from his injury. James then wanted to hang up his fighting gloves forever so that he could become a bussiness man. He also realized that Chris was a good friend and he missed hanging out with him. He found Chris at a local dojo and offered Chris part ownership of the snack pack company so they can hang out. even though Chris' master at the dojo protested Chris accpected the propsal to become part owner of the snack pack factory. Everything went well for a while till the factory was poisoned killing Chris' family and bankrupting the company. Chris and james ran away from society not wanting to be prosecuted for the poisings. The two were bums for years trying to secure the best begging spot and get the most money they could for booze. This was changed by the rumor of the quadrillion dollar bill james started searching for it and found it in the hands of a mysterious mutant but the were unable to get it from him. So they had to track him and one night while they were resting Dan approaches dan in his sleep propositioning him to deliver chris to him. james agrees to so that he would not be poor any more. James delivers Chris but is betrayed by dan about being poor and so he says that he will have to beat the money out of Dan. Dan then proceedes to kill him. After James dies he goes to low secuirty hell were he is not seen as a security risk. James then out powers the gaurdian of hell with distraction from chris' wife and is able to escape to join Chris in Germany. James joins Chris in his quest for hitlers achool and they meet hitlers powerful robot cheston. They fight cheston and Chris loses his arm and james is killed once again, He is then put in maxium secuirty hell but James dad frees hims and Chris' wife. James fights the gaurdian to hell while james and chris wife escape. James then battles hitler with Chris eventually going toe to toe with Cheston. Cheston defeats James but distracts him so Chris can kill him. Chris and James then go to kill hitler. in the battle james is knocked out and both Chris and hitler die. James then morns the loss of his friend for a long while afterwards wishing that he could rescue him from hell. James then contacts a mage that says he can open the gates of hell and would allow James to rescue Chris. James goes into hell but gets caught by the guard and the mage is pulled in too. James spends a long time in hell with evryone else till there is a jailbreak in hell hundreds of year later. James escapes hell with Chris only for both of them to go to space prision till good space hitler breaks them out. Jame travels with them to the fat vagina planet and he goes to the shops and acddiently murders a fat vagina. Then more patrons come in and james tries to disguise himself but the fat vaginas attack them and he has to kill them. Then the next day james gets hungry and eats fat vagina stews and overdoses with the grad fat vagia on space drugs. Then James trys to help attack dan but is defeated with along with chris and good space hitler. james story continues in lotbis